


Joining in for the Holiday

by bluebell_glow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_glow/pseuds/bluebell_glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark-Rogers family is going to be having an unusual Christmas with the team joining them for the first time. A short series of…short chapters exploring the struggle of buying gifts, finding the perfect tree and coping with the general stress of the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Douglas-Fir

The Stark-Rogers family had been accustomed to spending the holidays alone, save for the simple company of each other. The other Avengers usually had other plans for Christmas. Bruce had an aunt in a nursing home which he would visit, Thor spent it with the Fosters (wherever it might be they were stationed), and Clint and Natasha were always on some sort of mission.   
***  
Within the past year, Bruce’s Aunt had passed away leaving him alone for the jolly season.   
When it had come up in conversation Steve replied “Why don’t you join us!” and since Bruce had nothing else to do, he thanked him saying “That’d be great.”  
***   
One afternoon during clean up after a battle in the city, Thor complained about Jane and her father finding a breakthrough in their research.  
“Alas,” the demi-god sighed, defeated, “I understand that it is important to the lady. And despite not being able to celebrate this wondrous migradian tradition, I support the Lady Jane’s passion.”  
“Why don’t you join us at Stark Tower?” Steve picked up a piece of concrete and threw it into the dump truck He was glad he had offered the suggestion when Thor’s face lit up.  
“Oh Joyous friend! I am very grateful and will take thee on the offer. Please tell me, have you done the decorating of the Tree?”  
“Steve laughed, “Peter’s been whining about that; we had planned of doing that this weekend.”  
“Please friend! Allow me to assist!” Thor took a great deal of joy in tree decorating.  
“That’d be great, Peter would really enjoy that.”  
***  
Clint simply shouted on his way out, “Stark! Rogers! Make sure to save a place for me this 25th!”  
To which Peter replied, “Aww yeah! Uncle Clint is joining the party!”  
***  
“We might as well make a place for Natasha.”  
Steve said rinsing a plate.  
“Tony whined, “Why are they coming? Don’t we spend enough time with the,? This is our family thing…”  
Steve frowned, “Tony they are family. We take care of each other, and support one another on the line of fire. We are family.”  
Tony let out an exaggerated sigh. He understood and agreed with Steve, but Tony had spent his holidays alone for so long that just having Peter and Steve was strange enough.   
“We should invite Pepper and Happy too,” Steve smiled.  
“Eh,” Tony shrugged looking up from the wet dish, “They’re still on honeymoon.”  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬___________  
Ever since Peter had been a young boy, he loved to pick and decorate the tree. It was wholesome, and a bonding experience, as well as it meant that the presents were on their way…  
Thor, new to many of the earth’s customs just loved the idea of having different figurines and lights that blinked in assorted colors hanging from a tree. Usually, by the time he would arrive to the Foster’s current living area, the tree would be lit up and decorated. He had yet to take part in what he assumed from reading children’s books, was a tradition of the people.   
When the four of them arrived at the lot, Tony had laughed at Thor’s awed expression.  
“There’s so many!” he roared.  
“It’s like an evergreen graveyard,” Tony whispered.   
Thor and Steve looked back at the other man with a horrified expression.   
“In the name of Christmas!” Peter shouted, “Let’s go Uncle Thor!”  
Watching Peter and Thor run and disappear among the trees, Tony allowed his hand to slip into Steve’s and tugged him along slowly.  
“It’s going to be a lively one this year…D’you think you can handle that Cap?”  
Steve allowed himself to roll his eyes, “It’s always a lively one. There is no subtlety when it comes to Tony Stark. And if I could handle the charity Gala of two weeks ago, I think I can handle anything.”  
Tony puckered his lips, “I dunno Cap,, it’s one thing to handle these guys on the battlefield, another thing to manage a Christmas party.”  
Before Steve could reply, peter jumped out from among some trees.  
“Dads!” he flailed his arms, “we found it and it’s HUGE!”  
And huge it was.  
“that…is a big Douglas-fir.” Steve smiled,”D’you think it’ll fit inside, Peter?”  
“We’ll make it fit!” was the reply that came from Tony.  
“This is a mighty tree! Worthy of a grand celebrations among esteemed friends!” Thor boomed a wide grin on his face.  
“All right Big Guy, you’ll carry this big guy over to the tower. I don’t think it fits on the car.  
Peter wanted to walk home with his uncle. Steve and Tony left on the car to find a suitable place for the tree inside the tower.   
“So tell me young Peter, how have your days in the academy of education been?”  
Peter smiled at his uncle’s choice of words, he was a riot, “School has been okay I guess. Same old, same old.” He shrugged.  
Thor frowned, “You do not sound…at ease…do your studies bother you?”  
School was tough. Peter wasn’t going to lie (not to himself at least). People had certain expectations because his parents were Captain America and Iron Man. Other’s treated him differently because he had two dads.  
“School, Uncle Thor, is school. No one likes it. You have to do homework, and study a bunch, and then there’s stuff like social lives; bullies, teachers who dislike you…it just kind of sucks?”  
Thor stopped walking.” Peter laughed, “Uncle Thor, it’ll be the same anywhere I go. Plus it’s not all bad. I have my friends too! I have my good times. I haven’t tossed anyone out a window yet!”  
“Peter, I do not think your fathers would take kindly to such actions.”  
As it turned out, Thor had yet to experience snow fall on earth as well. So when the first flakes of the season began to fall while they were crossing the street, he had something short of a panic attack.  
“Frost Giants!” he explained.  
“Wait! No!” Peter cried, “Uncle Thor! This is normal here! It’s just snow!”  
Peter stifled a laugh at the sight of his uncle’s panic. “It’s pretty common up here in the city. We get tons of it.”  
“Are you sure, lad?”  
The boy nodded, “I’m sure Uncle Thor.” They began to walk again. “Did you know that every snow flake is different? No two are alike.”   
“Ha!” Thor laughed, “much like the creatures of this earth.”


	2. Picking out gifts for Peter: Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't know what teenagers want...Clint knows...but they can't really get Peter that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I know.

“What do teenage boys like?” Clint and Natasha looked up at Bruce.  
“Well,” Natasha said closing the file she had been reading, “”I wouldn’t worry too much over it. The Kid’s dad is billionaire Tony Stark. I’m sure he can get him whatever’s on his wish list.”  
Bruce sighed, “Yeah I guess…but still…”  
“video games? Girls? I certainly wanted a girl when I was his age.”  
“Clint, you still want a girl,” Natasha teased.  
Clint threw his hands up, “Take note you guys, I want a girl for Christmas! Make sure she has a nice red bow on ‘er.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “what did you want as a teen, Dr. Banner?”  
Bruce blushed and looked away, “Actually…I wanted the same…or a microscope…”  
“get him one of those then,” She opened back up the file.  
“Natasha,” Clint warned, “that’s illegal…unless…not but he’s not eighteen…and Steve would most likely kill you…”  
“I was talking about the microscope! You idiot!” She took a sheet of paper and wadding it up she threw it at Clint hitting him straight on the forehead.”  
Clint waded up his own piece of paper and threatened to throw it back at Natasha. Bruce caught his eye by shaking his head and mouthing ‘don’t do it’ at him. Clint sighed and dropped the paper.  
“Well that’d make sense,” Bruce tapped his pen on his head, “he’s kind of a—“  
“science-nerd?” Clint suggested.  
Bruce rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he thought for a moment, “but I bet he already has one…”  
“bet he doesn’t have one of those new fancy ones that you just got….the one that has like…super zoom on it.”  
Bruce had recently received a custom made microscope from a company which sponsored some of his research.  
“That’s right, you don’t have much use for it do you?”   
Bruce stopped tapping his head, “no not really…not much of my department…Yeah, I’ll give him that…but it feels…like a cop-out…”  
“and get him a card or something,” Natasha added.  
Bruce thought about it and then nodded, “Okay, yeah that sounds good.”  
Clint threw up two thumbs-up, “Awesome…can I go in on it with you?”   
“No,” Natasha answered, “You have to get him something yourself,”  
Clint groaned, “but what does he like?”  
Bruce and Natasha exchanged a glance and smiled.


End file.
